Love's revenge
by celedriel-greenleaf
Summary: Ephram loves Colin too much. How can he cope without him? Story rated for character death.


Hi just a few notes before the story begins: 1) I don't own anything, Everwood, Ephram, Colin and all other charaters mentioned are the property of the WB. 2) I started writing this story years ago, but only now finished it. Therefore Bright is still a basterd and Colin is/was still alive.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Love's revenge

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

How does one cope with all the setbacks in life? Does one really cope or do the setbacks slowly but surely destroy us?

Ephram's life is a hell. His father doesn't and cannot understand him. No one can, few ever could. And they are now dead. His mother, Colin both gone, the only two that had ever been able to see the true him, the only two that had been able to look past all of the layers that Ephram had built around him.

Ephram had loved Colin, and Colin had loved him. They share a bond deeper than boyfriends, a bond even deeper than the one most husbands and wives share. Nobody but the two of them knew that they were lovers. They had to keep up the façade that Colin was a straight jock, in love with Amy.

The death of the one he loved, the only one he would ever truly love had been a great blow to Ephram. He stood at the edge of the cliff, nearly falling of, but still holding himself back.

He had been coping without Colin, surviving but not living. He still breathed and ate. He had managed somehow, until………his only real passion left in life had also been taken away from him. The man from Julliard had been harsh and unforgiving in his opinion about Ephrams piano play.

The blow was to great for Ephram. He was now hanging on by a tread. One way into his future leads to death, absolution and Colin. The other to life and its cruelty.

He found himself no longer caring for everyone around him. The summer after Colin had died, had been a long, torturing one, but he had survived. His only thread his music. And just like everything else in his life that had any meaning to him, that too had just been taken away from him.

He had screamed at his father that night, Andy being who he was didn't get what his son was talking about. Ephram had no one left to turn to. He was all alone.

No one had been there to hold him and comfort him as there had been for Amy. Poor little Amy, lost her boyfriend twice. Just her boyfriend, never the love of her life. Ephram had seen how she looked at him. And not only at him. No 'poor little' Amy was interested in most of the male population of there High School. She didn't even have to be subtle about it. If anyone caught her looking, Colin was blamed. After all he had been such an ungrateful prick after he had woken up. Couldn't he see that Amy loved him?

But Colin had seen. He had looked at the world with fresh eyes. Eyes untainted with past memories. And he saw truths and lies, but most important of all, Colin had seen Ephram. Truly seen him, as few before ever had.

It had taken some coaxing on Colin's part, but after a while Ephram had started to grow fond of the other boy. He still didn't trust him, Colin had been a jock after all and that idiot Bright's best friend. But Colin had shown that he could be trusted and wasn't using Ephram, as he had first suspected. It was Colin who made all the first moves. First movie, first date, first kiss and even the first time they had slept together.

The world saw Colin hanging out with the loser. They figured that it must be some charity. Ephram saw a boy who he was falling in love with. And a boy who was starting to love him back.

As time progressed so did their love. It grew stronger, no matter what happened, until Colin's problem was discovered, and his life was destroyed. Ephram blamed his father. He knew that Andy could have done more, but knew why he didn't. Colin had told what he wanted. Do not do anything heroic to save my life.

Colin loved life to much to spend it as an invalid, to live only half a life as he viewed it. Ephram hated it, but he respected Colin's wishes. He had tried his best to persuade Colin to not give that cursed piece of paper to Andy. He couldn't stop Colin and in the end he stopped trying. He had tried to make the most of his time with Colin, fearing and at the same time knowing that their time together on earth was coming to an end.

He was right. Colin had died and now he stood here, on a lonesome cliff, debating what to do. He could feel Colin calling to him, whispers in the wind. At the same time he feared jumping. Maybe it was only his grieving mind whispering to him. Feeding him with the lies he whished to hear.

It wasn't fair to Deliah either. He loved his sister, and to leave her like this. To leave her alone with their father, he didn't know if he could be so selfish. She was his only reason to stay on this side of the great divide. His father had tried to love his, but sixteen years of absence and anger had left bitter scars on them both. Scars they had tried to heal, but to no avail. The hurt was still there, always lurking under their skin itching to come out.

Ephram looked down, into the abyss that he could soon fall into. He raised his head looking to the sky, cocking his head as the heard a faint voice, that came closer as seconds passed. Ephram looked to the side, and seeing his father's head come into view, smiled and took two steps forward.

Andy never even saw Ephram.

He had found the short note Ephram had left and had come to look for him. He looked everywhere for his son, but he didn't find him. Never was Ephram found, but Andy later swore that on his quest he could sometimes hear happy laughter echoing through the mountains.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

THE END

Please review!


End file.
